


Thursdays are date night.

by malfoible



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: I've been re reading some of my favorite Tibbs fics,  by xanthe and julesmonster. this made me want to rewatch the first few seasons. this short fluffy story is set during  skeletons, slight spoilers for that and also s.w.a.l.k.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Kudos: 67





	Thursdays are date night.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re reading some of my favorite Tibbs fics, by xanthe and julesmonster. this made me want to rewatch the first few seasons. this short fluffy story is set during skeletons, slight spoilers for that and also s.w.a.l.k.

Gibbs unlocked the apartment door, the sound of piano music welcomed him and he paused in appreciation.  
He loved listening to Tony play. At the piano, just like at work, he made it look easy, as if he wasn’t taking it seriously, but he practiced and practiced.  
He had to be the best he possibly could.

Like an actor in a fifties sitcom Gibbs entered the room. ”Honey I’m home.” He smiled.

Crash went the piano and Tony half stood up. “Gibbs…em… Jethro, what are you doing here?”

Gibbs frowned, puzzled…he noted the glass on the piano, it was standing on a coaster but still, Tony must be upset, he was totally anal about the piano, he polished it daily.

Gibbs crossed the room…”It’s Thursday Tony we always spend Thursdays at your place.   
You order pizza from your favourite place, we watch movies, you get to sleep in a decent bed for a change.”  
He bent his head and claimed Tony’s lip’s, he caressed the back of Tony’s head and kissed him passionately until he felt Tony sigh and relax.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

Gibbs guided Tony to the couch and pushed him down.  
He straddled him and leaned over to kiss him again.  
Thrusting his tongue into Tony’s mouth teasing him then pulling back and tugging at his shirt front. Pulling at the buttons.  
” Take this off or I’ll rip it. It’s not one of those Ferragamo ones is it?”

“That’s shoes not shirts.” Tony shook his head and helped remove his shirt.

Gibbs kissed him again then kissed his way all down Tony’s chest teasing his nipples licking and nibbling making Tony wriggle and writhe.  
He undid Tony’s belt and slid his hand inside his pants gripping the hard length and pushing the pants down he bent his head and swallowed Tony’s cock in one fell swoop.

Tony groaned with pleasure.  
Gibbs was so good at sucking cock it was as if you were doing it yourself.  
He seemed to know exactly what to do, when to be soft and gentle, when to be aggressive, when a teasing swirl round the end was needed, when all you really wanted to do was ram it in somewhere hot and wet.  
Tony held out as long as he could but the sight of Gibbs blue eyes twinkling at him pushed him over the edge and he came with a shout.

Gibbs grinned and slid up Tony’s body and kissed him again. “Mmmm that was good. And tasty, but I’m very hungry, did you order the pizza yet?”

Tony a little flustered at the speed of things, pushed himself up and tidied himself.   
He reached for his phone and walked into the kitchen to place an order.  
Gibbs picked up the glass on the piano and swallowed the contents.  
Distracting Tony with sex was a cheap trick, whatever was bothering his lover would have to be talked about at some point. 

He knew he was bad at relationships, three ex- wives testified to that.  
Each and every one had complained about his lack of communication, but this was Tony, he cared more for him than any of them, shouldn’t it be easier?  
He’d finally admitted to himself he loved Tony, he’d admitted it to himself not anyone else.  
Was that the problem?  
Did he need to say the words?

They ate pizza and drank beer and watched a movie but Gibbs knew something was different, something was bothering Tony.  
He usually sprawled over the couch, talking all the way through, questioning the direction, the depiction of the action, dissecting the plot.  
But this evening he sat quietly, slightly distanced from Gibbs.  
After around an hour he relaxed a little and rested his head on Gibbs shoulder, then he lifted his legs onto the couch and dropped his head down onto Gibbs knee.

Gibbs began stroking his head, running his fingers through the thick brown locks.   
He loved touching Tony, caressing the strong muscles under the soft skin on his arms and legs, kissing that mouth so warm and inviting.  
Abby and maybe Ducky had probably realised that Tony enjoyed the head slaps, noticed he liked his boss’s touch, but no one would have guessed how much Gibbs liked them too, the pleasure he got from touching Tony even just for a second.

Tony looked up into Gibbs’s eyes. “So earlier, when you said we always spend Thursday nights here…do you like…erm....or…...?.”  
“Of course I like coming here, pizza and a movie and I get to fuck you, what’s not to like?”

He noticed Tony’s frown and added. “Even if I didn’t enjoy it. I’d still do it.   
Tony you spend nearly all week at my place, you watch me work on the boat, we have steaks and we sit on a crappy old couch, you never complain.  
You never ask for anything for yourself. That’s how we live ordinarily, this is kind of date night.”

Tony’s face broke into a smile, the first of the evening. “I do complain about the couch, you should get a new couch. And date night, seriously, are we teenagers?  
Date night…pizza and a movie….” He began to chuckle. ”You are one cheap date Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” 

Gibbs let out a small sigh of relief at the smile and grinned in return, bending his head and claiming Tony’s lips.  
The movie forgotten they made out like the teenagers Tony had likened them too.  
Kissing and caressing but not going too far, until two pairs of pants began to get tight and they decided to go to bed.

Gibbs entered the shower hoping Tony would follow him.  
Another bonus of staying at Tony’s place was the wonderful walk-in shower, big enough for two.  
Gibbs took his time soaping up and rinsing off but Tony didn’t join him.  
He frowned at himself in the mirror. There must be still something wrong.

Tony was sitting on the side of the bed.  
He looked miserable and Jethro’s heart turned over.  
Was it something serious?  
Was it an illness?  
Something to do with Tony’s lungs?  
Blood rushed to his head as he remembered the time Tony contracted the plague.  
Remembered watching him in the isolation booth.  
Remembered telling him not to die.

Towel wrapped round his waist he walked towards the bed.  
“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong? Why you didn’t expect me this evening? Come on Tony, spill.”

Tony looked up. ”Colonel Mann, she wants you.”  
“Yes.”  
“You slept with her?”

“Yes, twice. That was enough. She wanted more than I could give her. I ended it.  
You and I weren’t together. I didn’t cheat on you. I would never cheat on you.  
Is this what this is all about? Colonel Mann?  
You’re jealous?”

“Today…when I saw you together…and I could see she still wants you…”  
“Today was work and maybe I was trying to keep her onside, but Tony I’m with you now.  
We’ve spent the last few years dancing round each other, we’ve finally got together and it is good…better than good…I would never put that at risk, not for Colonel Mann or anyone. Why would I want someone else when I have you?”

Tony looked at Gibbs in surprise. He had never before talked about their relationship.  
Never talked about anything personal at all.  
It was good this thing they had, it was more than Tony had ever expected, Gibbs thought so too.   
Perhaps that was enough for now.

Andy was having the best night.  
All his tables were filled with polite, happy people, who were only out for a nice evening, good food and a couple of drinks.  
Take the couple at table five.

A silver fox and a younger, good looking guy with a wide, friendly smile.

The silver fox had crossed the room as if it belonged to him, heads turned to follow him and his partner.  
He was dressed in a dark jacket over a dark shirt. Smart but not showy.   
The younger man was head to toe designer chic. He was gorgeous, and Andy would have had no hesitation in mildly flirting if the spark in the older man’s eye had not flashed a warning. “Mine. Keep off.”

He had held out a chair for the younger man making the smile turn into a laugh.

“Date night Jet?”   
“Date night Tony.”

They ordered right off the menu, no chopping and changing of dishes.   
The older guy handed the wine list to the younger with a smile.  
“More your thing than mine Tony just get something that will go with a nice juicy steak.”  
Tony laughed again. “Might have known you’d pick steak. Date night remember, don’t you want to try the lobster or the squid risotto?”  
He wiggled his eyebrows at Gibbs then returned to the wine list.

They had eaten their food with every sign of enjoyment and Andy returned with the dessert menu.  
Tony scanned the list and said, “My date will have the apple pie.”

Gibbs smiled and looked up at Andy. “And my lover will have the chocolate and hazelnut profiteroles”  
Tony’s eyes popped wide as he heard Gibb’s statement, and his mouth followed as Gibbs stood and said something quietly to Andy.

The desserts were delicious and Gibbs ate his with enjoyment, then sat watching as Tony scooped up the smallest amount of chocolate delight and almost fellated the spoon. He shifted slightly in his chair, much more of this and he’d be hard as an iron bar.  
Luckily Andy returned with the surprise, a cold expensive looking bottle of champagne.

He poured two glasses and stepped away as Gibbs made a toast. “Happy anniversary Tony.”

Tony took the glass and looked deeply into Gibbs eyes. “Anniversary?”

Gibbs waited and saw the exact moment Tony realised. “Baltimore, the first time we met.”

Gibbs nodded. “The first time you knocked me off my feet. You’ve been doing it pretty regularly ever since.  
I wish I hadn’t waited so long to tell you how I feel, but I love you Tony, I might be crap at showing it but I do love you.”

Tony blinked rapidly his eyes sparkling, Gibbs, talking about his feelings…in public.  
He wanted to climb over the table and show Gibbs exactly how he felt. “I….” he swallowed.

Gibbs mouth widened into a smile. “Lost for words… Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo? Don’t tell me I’ve finally found a way to shut you up.”


End file.
